


Hot Cocoa

by QuartzHollow



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: British Sisters, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Hot Chocolate, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHollow/pseuds/QuartzHollow
Summary: Webby gets Lena to drink hot chocolate for the first time.





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to post anything until I finished the request, but I got caught rewriting it over and over with Christmas coming closer and closer so I'll finish it in January or something (I take forever to write) but for now, have this.

“GUESS WHAT!”

 

Lena jumped at the shrill cry as her door slammed open. Rubbing sleep-crusted eyes, she propped herself up on her arm and shivered in the early morning cold. Webby came bounding into her room and leapt on her bed, her shining eyes eagerly prompting Lena to answer. 

 

“Mm, what?” the teen slurred. It was early morning, hardly past 6:30. Her brain didn't exactly want to form coherent guesses. 

 

“IT'S DECEMBER FIRST!” Webby squealed. “Do you know what that means?!” 

 

“The… twenty-five days of Christmas countdown?” 

 

“Well, yes, but —HOT CHOCOLATE SEASON!” 

 

Lena stared her down blankly. She knew what hot chocolate  _ was _ , but she'd never heard December dubbed “hot chocolate season.” It was just one of many elements associated with the month, or winter in general. Same as candy canes, or peppermint, or eggnog. But it seemed to be important to her lil sis, so she smiled and nodded. “Right. Cool.” 

 

Apparently it wasn't very convincing. Webby's excited expression dropped to one more sober. “Oh, do you not like hot chocolate?” 

 

Lena shrugged. “Hey Webbs, if it makes you happy it's cool with me. I've just… I've never really tried it.” 

 

“ _ Really? _ ” Webby looked as sad as if Lena had said  _ I've never really been hugged before _ (eh, true pre-Webby), or  _ I've never really breathed _ . Then determination set and she stood up, grabbing Lena's hand and tugging her out of bed. “Well, let's go fix that. I know where Granny keeps the cocoa.” 

 

Lena shivered as the covers fell away and exposed her to more chill air, but she let Webby tug her down the halls without even changing from her PJs. The younger girl's usual excited chatter was absent at her (somewhat excessive) resolution to complete her mission, so they hurried in comparible silence.

 

The kitchen tiles were icy underfoot, and it felt a little bizarre being in here without Beakley hovering around, but if Webby felt such reserve she didn't show it. She released Lena's hand as soon as they entered and, pulling out a chair for a spring board, leapt up on the cabinet and stood tippy-toed to reach deep on the top shelf. 

 

“You want some help?” Lena offered, watching the grunting girl with concern. Yeah _ ,  _ this was _ Webby  _ they were talking about here, and she could totally handle herself, but… it was  _ Webby _ . 

 

“Nah,” the younger girl shook her head. “I — got it!” Bouncing back down, Webby thumped a large container of cocoa mix on the counter and then rummaged through the dishes and pulled out a teapot. “But you can get some cups while I heat the water up, and, oh! The peppermint straws!” 

 

“The what now?”

 

“Peppermint straws!” Webby's eyes glowed dreamily. “Granny's got a big bag of peppermint straws hidden away somewhere. She's hidden it very well, but we have to find it.” 

 

“Or maybe you could just ask her to get it.” 

 

Both girls jumped guiltily at the amused voice from the doorway. Beakley raised an eyebrow. “A little early for hot cocoa, isn't it?” 

 

“Ooh, did I hear 'hot cocoa’?” Louie asked as the three triplets filed in from behind Beakley.

 

Webby nodded vigorously. “I'm making some for Lena 'cause she's never, ever had it! Please, please can I, Granny?” 

 

“I think that's a wonderful idea.” Beakley stopped and kissed Webby's forehead, and then smoothed Lena's hand affectionately. Lena made a show of swatting her away with an eyeroll, but her cheeks pinked and a comfortable warmth settled in her stomach. 

 

“It's really no big deal,” she downplayed. 

 

“ _ No big deal _ ?” Dewey gasped. “It’s  _ liquid chocolate,  _ the literal best thing ever. ” 

 

“And what better way to start off the holiday season?” Huey added. “I'll get some marshmallows.” 

 

“And then you'll all get out of the room so I can get the peppermint straws.” Beakley took the filled teapot from Webby and then shooed them all out, closing the doors behind her. Webby and the boys pressed against them to listen, but somehow Lena doubted they would hear anything useful. 

 

In a moment the doors swung back open (with the younger kids leaping back into place  _ very _ unsuspiciously), and Beakley herded them all in again. A light bubbling already came from the teapot. 

 

“It'll take a few minutes for the water to heat,” Beakley explained. “But in the meantime I suppose you can all have a few cookies. They're oatmeal raisin, anyway.” 

 

“All right!” Dewey and Webby high-fived, and Webby pulled Lena over to sit by her. 

 

Lena had had Beakley's oatmeal raisin cookies a few times before, but the soft, chewy spiciness was always welcome. The other kids welcomed it, too; judging by the way the pile disappeared, no one would have much room for breakfast. 

 

A sharp whistling broke through Webby's recount of her latest dream, and she nearly jumped up on the table in her excitement. “Water's done!” 

 

A semi-chaos of clanging cups and crowding kids rushing to get their cocoa followed. Webby took Lena's cup for her, insistent on getting the teen some first. In a moment a steamy mug clinked down in front of her, the brown liquid inside sloshing but not spilling out. “Here's your hot chocolate!” 

 

“Thanks.” Lena wrapped her fingers carefully around the cup. It was plastic, so the heat wasn't too intense but a pleasant warmth. 

 

“Marshmallows?” Huey offered the bag. 

 

Webby nodded and snatched it, taking a big handful and hovering it over Lena's cup. 

 

“Woah woah, hold on,” Lena snorted and covered her mug before Marshmallow Mountain could crash into it. “Just a few, thanks.” 

 

“Oh, ok.” Dumping the pile in her own cup, Webby plopped a more moderate amount in Lena's. Lena took the spoon from her before she could stir it, too, and waved her off. 

 

“I got it, I got it. Yeesh, I can make my own cocoa.” 

 

“I know. I just want it to be  _ perfect. _ ” Webby sat back and rocked her legs, watching Lena expectantly. 

 

She was really making a big deal out of this. Lena didn't understand it, exactly. It was just hot drink, like tea or something. It couldn't be  _ that _ good, but Webby seemed to think it life-changing. 

 

The teen stirred the cocoa, blew on it again, and with one last glance at Webby’s sparkling eyes about ready to pop from her head, Lena caved and took a sip. 

 

Oh. It  _ was  _ good. 

 

The thick, rich liquid coated her tongue with sweetness as it slid down smoothly, sending tingles of warmth all throughout her body. An earthy comfort accompanied it; not something that she could exactly place, just a happy glow, just… joy. 

 

Beakley had passed put the straws; Webby was slurping her drink, a content expression on her face, while Dewey and Louie were challenging each other to see who could finish theirs faster and Huey loaded his with more marshmallows. Even Beakley was sipping some, propped up against the counter and watching with an unusually soft expression. 

 

It was all so different from life with Magica, alone back at the amphitheater, practically like a different world.

 

Perhaps Webby had been right to feel hyped. Lena took another sip and savored it. Life-changing. 

  
  



End file.
